How?
by Millipedes R Awesome
Summary: Starfire died in childbirth. Now, a year later, Robin is still moping as a single father of twins and doesn't know what to do. Who will get him out of his depression? One-shot.


**D.L. **

**3/24/2012-6/3/2012**

**How?**

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING RELATED TO THE TEEN TITANS IN ANY WAY, SHAPE OR FORM. CRAP. :( HOWEVER, I STILL OWN THIS STORYLINE! **__**YAY! :) **_(NOT TEEN TITANS, AND ANYTHING RELATED TO THEM IN THE STORYLINE) 

**Beginning Author's Note**:

Dear Readers,

Hello, my fellow FanFictioners (if that's even a term)! This is lucky FanFiction number 7 para mí! I realize I didn't give Flamezie a proper introduction in my 5th FanFiction. She is a lavender puff-ball (a lot like a cotton ball) about the size of a kitten, with small black eyes. Her loyalty is to me, and people who don't flame. However, if you flame stories, she growls at you, turns red, opens her mouth as wide as your body, and swallows you whole! She is to be feared and respected ... just like the plot bunny! (lol, Skyler-A-Teloiv) So, no flames please! **I WANT TO GIVE A SHOT OUT TO LoreRobStar! IT'S HER BIRTHDAY TODAY, SO HAPPY BIRTHDAY! :) She has been very nice to me with her reviews and whatnot so ... yeah. Lore, if you're reading this, I hope you like it! :)** Everyone else, I hope you also enjoy this steaming hot FanFiction!

**-Millipedes R Awesome**

* * *

Robin sat on the roof in thought. His twins lay asleep in his arms. His team brought them up to him, saying they needed some quality time with their father. How could this have happened? With his past, his children growing up without a mother is the last thing he would've wanted.

He looked at the faces of his daughters; they had _her_ dark red hair and worst of all _her_ face. It seemed like he'd been thinking about _her_ non-stop all of this past year, because he had practically been looking at _her_ everday. It had gotten so bad that at least once a mission he would be fighting his enemy, and _her_ beautiful face would pop into his head. Then the next thing he knew he had been the victim of a direct hit.

His teammates tried to get him to stop moping, saying it would affect his children, but all he could do was think about how he would continue raise his 1-year-olds with out _her_. _Starfire_. The person who would approach him with a smile, no matter how anti-social he would be. The person who would find the upside to every situation. The person who would smile for the sake of her friends, no matter how she was feeling ... his wife. The mother of his children ... gone.

As he recalled what happened a little over a year ago, he couldn't stop himself from holding on to his little girls tighter.

_**Flashback:**_

_Starfire had finally made it to nine months carrying twins, and it was safe to say she didn't want to be pregnant anymore. She could barely get up without assistance or flying, her feet were swollen all the time, and her morning sickness had come back full blast._

"_Robin! Your children are kicking me!" Starfire complained._

"_Now they're _my_ children?" Robin teased with a smile._

"_Feel them!"_

_Robin went over and put his hand on her stomach._

"_Wow, doesn't that hurt? It feels like they're playing soccer in there!"_

"_It _is _a bit uncomfortable but -"_

_All of a sudden Starfire groaned._

"_What happened?"_

"_I think it is time." _

"_Oh God … uhh. I'll go get Cyborg!"_

_Robin ran down the hallway and into the common room. Cyborg and Beast Boy were still playing the same video games, even at 25 and 29. Raven was reading a book as usual._

"_Hey Rob. How's Star?" said Cyborg with his eyes still glued to the screen._

"_She's in labor!"_

_Cyborg, Beast Boy and Raven's eyes all practically popped out of their heads. _

"_I'll prepare the infirmary, you bring Star!" ordered Cyborg._

"_Got it!"_

_Robin ran back to his and Starfire's room._

_Starfire was holding her stomach and moaning. Robin could tell it had gotten much worse._

"_Come on Star."_

_Robin walked toward her and put her arm over his shoulder. As they made their way to the infirmary, Starfire could tell that something wasn't right. She felt like this was more than labor. She felt as if she were … dying; not just because of the pain, something was off. She wouldn't dare tell Robin, though. She didn't want him to worry. It became increasingly difficult to walk. Her knees soon buckled beneath her._

"_Star! Are you okay?"_

"_Yes, but I am unsure if I will be able to walk the rest of the way … "_

_Robin picked Starfire up bridal style._

_By the time they got to the infirmary Cyborg was ready. Beast Boy and Raven were by his side doing last minute preparations. Robin laid Starfire on the bed. Cyborg hooked Starfire up to a couple of machines and examined her._

"_Wow, she's already fully dilated, dude. Tamaranean labor must be faster than human labor. Star, are you ready to push?"_

_Starfire nodded._

"_Whatever gets rid of this pain quicker." Starfire groaned._

"_That's my cue to leave!" Beast Boy said as he started to walk out the door._

_Raven pulled him back in._

"_No, we'll need you in case something goes wrong. It's not like you have to watch."_

_Robin held Starfire's hand._

"_Okay Star, push!" said Cyborg._

_After a few pushes and a lot of crying, Starfire delivered her first baby girl. She had red hair and crystal blue eyes. _

"_Delivered at 7:23 A.M." said Cyborg._

_Cyborg handed the baby to Raven. She weighed her._

"_She's 5 pounds 1 ounce." _

___"Congratulations, man." said Cyborg._

_Robin smiled at Starfire. She tried to smile back, but it was too painful._

"_Raven, run the necessary tests on her while I deliver the second baby, please." said Cyborg._

_Raven nodded. She couldn't help but smile at her 'niece'._

_Starfire prepared herself for another painful delivery._

"_Alright, Star, I need you to push again."_

_Starfire pushed a few more times and delivered another baby girl._

"_Delivered at 7:28 A.M."_

_Her hair and eyes matched her sister's. Cyborg handed her to Raven._

_"She's 5 pounds exactly."_

_Robin smiled at Starfire once more._

"_You did great, Star."_

_All of a sudden, the monitors went haywire._

_Starfire tried to speak, but could barely breathe._

"_Robin … I … cannot ... breathe."_

_Robin's eyes widened. Starfire put her hand on her heart. It was practically beating out of her chest._

"_Cyborg! Something's wrong!"_

_Cyborg looked at Starfire's heart monitor._

"_Her heart can't take it! We need to get an oxygen mask on her NOW!" _

_Beast Boy scrambled for an oxygen mask and gave it to Robin. Robin quickly placed the mask over his wife's face. Starfire's breathing became even more erratic. She started to panic slightly. Robin wrapped his arm around his wife's shoulder._

"_Star, calm down! It's going to be fine."_

_But it wasn't. At this point, Starfire was certain she was going to die. She started to relax into her husband's arms and her head soon fell onto his shoulder. Her eyes started to get heavy._

"_Star, stay with me!"_

_Starfire's eyes closed for the final time._

"_Star? Star! Don't do this to me!"_

_A single line was displayed on Starfire's monitor._

_The room went silent as 3 people lost a friend, 1 man lost his wife, and 2 baby girls lost their mother._

_**End Flashback**_

That was the worst and best day of his life. A single tear escaped Robin's eye.

It was 9 o'clock. He needed to get the twins to bed.

Robin left the roof, and trudged to the twins' room. He laid Luna and Mari down in their cribs, and kissed their foreheads.

As soon as Robin got to his room, he heard crying from the baby monitor.

Robin sighed. This would be so much easier if _she_ were here. The twins had been waking up several times a night recently.

When he walked into their room, he saw the impossible.

He saw Starfire. She was in a white, flowy dress that came mid thigh. There was a white flower in her hair and her feet were bare. She was absolutely breathtaking. White smoke filled the room. Starfire was glowing.

"Starfire?" said Robin, amazed.

Starfire bit her lip. Apparently, she didn't want him to see her.

"Yes, it is I."

Starfire's voice was like a sweet melody to Robin.

"Oh God. You don't know how much I've missed you."

Robin walked forward to hug her, but he went right through her. Starfire disappeared, then reappeared behind him.

"I have missed you as well, but I have come here to check on our children. As long as you've already seen me, I should help you."

"What do you mean help me?"

"Robin, what you are doing, it is not healthy."

"What am I doing?"

"Mourning me as if it were the end of the world. I do not wish for you to be this way. It will affect our children."

"But you were everything to me! Am I just supposed to forget?"

"I do not wish for you to forget. I simply wish for you to move on ... find love ... be happy again! Can you do that for me? I am almost at peace. I will not be fully at peace, however, until you fulfill my request."

Starfire got close to him until they were inches apart.

"I can't … "

Starfire looked at him directly in the eyes, to the point where it was almost painful for Robin.

"Robin, I have been watching you. When there is no trouble, you do not even get out of bed sometimes! When there is trouble you barely fight! It has been a year Robin! It is okay to miss me. It is okay to think about me. I did, however, expect you to have resumed your daily life by now, especially because you are a single parent ... of twins! Our friends are practically raising our children. They have already lost one parent. It would be even more of a tragedy for them to loose the other ... "

Robin finally got the strength to pull away from her piercing gaze. However, Starfire was still persistent.

"Please … I need you to be there for our children."

Robin sighed.

"Fine! ... You're ... right. I, I can't go on like this."

Robin looked at her, ashamed.

"I love you and I'll never forget you … "

All of a sudden Starfire appeared next to the twins' cribs.

"I love you, as well, my little ones. Luna and Mari, you may not remember me, but you'll always have me in your hearts."

Starfire shed a tear as she got as close to stroking their cheeks as she could.

Robin looked saddened.

"This is not good-bye, my love. I will see you again."

Starfire tried to kiss Robin. He almost felt it. As she did this, she faded away into the night.

As the room cleared of smoke, Robin felt an odd weight being lifted from him. He was no longer mourning her death, he wanted to celebrate her life.

* * *

**End Author's Note:**

Sooooooo, how was it? I need to know, because this is my first tragedy or supernatural FanFiction. Therefore, I'd love it if you'd please review! Also, how was the labor part of it? I didn't want to make it too graphic, for those squeamish readers out there, so I made it simple, whilst still making sure you knew what was going on. I have an in-progress FanFiction out right now. It's called Of Loyalties and Love. Please try to read it if you'd like! It would make me very happy! :D Why should you make me happy, you ask? Well, because it's another way to get on Flamezie's good side! (Trust me; her bad side is ugly … ) Okay so … adios folks!

**-Millipedes R Awesome**


End file.
